Many types and configurations of internal combustion engines are well known in the art. Many modern internal combustion engines operate on either a two-cycle operating sequence, or a four-cycle operating sequence. Some internal combustion engines are of the reciprocating piston type and include one or more pistons coupled to a crankshaft for reciprocation within an engine cylinder. Other internal combustion engines are of the rotary or “Wankel” type, and include a rotating piston element. Different combinations of engine operating cycles and engine configurations have been developed and utilized for a variety of applications.